


The Iron Beneath

by orphan_account



Series: Women of Captain America [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Feminist Themes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Carter blood is strong in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Iron Beneath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=ip9h6p)

Now that she's back in DC, Sharon visits her aunt twice a week, on the dot. Sometimes Peggy recognizes Sharon and welcomes her with open arms. Then, there are the other times when Sharon is a complete stranger and her aunt stares at her with vacant eyes. Idly, Sharon wonders what Captain Rogers must be going through. She's got Captain America under tight surveillance, but she lets Steve and Peggy have their privacy.

Peggy's brother and sister-in-law, Sharon's grandparents, died decades before Sharon was born. Peggy raised her father and took on the role of grandmother for young Sharon.

Sharon's maternal grandmother is a sweet, old lady who bakes oatmeal cookies and loves to cross-stitch. Peggy is completely different. She tells Sharon old war stories and signs her up for karate lessons. Sharon loves them both, but it's obvious which side of the family Sharon takes after. It's Peggy who takes her in for a few months when her parents are going through a nasty divorce. It's Peggy who takes Sharon out into the backyard on her sixteenth birthday and shows her how to fire a gun.

Then, there's her aunt's vegetable garden and that one fateful morning when she and Sharon go out to plant tomato seeds.

“Why do we need a trowel, Aunt Peggy?” Sharon asks, shivering in the morning cold, “the ground's mush.”

Peggy just smiles and brushes away the soft top soil to reveal the hard earth underneath.

“Appearances can be deceiving, my dear. This is how women are viewed in our world. Soft, delicate, creatures, but many of us have a core tough as iron. This will be you one day, Sharon, and you'll know what to do with both parts of you..”

Sharon doesn't really get Peggy's message until she's at Shield Academy, working herself to the bone to prove she's not there just because of the Carter name. She uses both layers to her advantage to become a master spy. Sharon even applies this same technique to when she's assigned to protect Steve Rogers, Peggy's first love.

Steve is sweet and handsome, a little too handsome. She can see why her aunt fell for him. Sharon flirts with him as part of her cover, but she keeps her distance. Nick Fury gave her this assignment because of her devotion to Peggy. Sharon will do whatever it takes to protect the love of her aunt's life.

Hydra comes out of the shadows and Sharon knows who's side she's on.

'I believe in Captain America, because I believe in Peggy Carter', Sharon thinks as she goes up against every piece of Hydra scum she can find on the base. Aunt Peggy would be proud. 

 

 

 


End file.
